Percy Jackson vs High School
by AloverC
Summary: first fanfiction written, but I've been reading them for a while, hope that works out to my advantage. Percy and Annabeth go to high school with the goal of making it through the year, will they make it? spoiler, no, they don't, because i discontinued the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Please excuse any spelling errors. For a couple reasons. **

**I'm horrible at spelling. **

**My fingers are way too big for this keyboard. I'll get used to it though. **

**First fanfic, any review is appreciated. Flames or not. Yes I realize ages are off but it will work better for the story. Heroes of Olympus never happened**

* * *

*Beep beep beep* "ugh" I press a couple random buttons till it stops. I got this new "I-home" thingy that I charge my phone with at night and has a built in alarm, which I still haven't figured out how to turn off.

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm 16 and depending on who you talk to I may or may not be the son of Poseidon… If you're, you know "special" I recommend talking to my girlfriend, Annabeth. She would love the opportunity to brag on me and everything I've done with her. Even though I joke with mock cockiness, I'm not really that big headed. And she loves making me uncomfortable by bragging about me. It's not how I roll and she knows it.

This year Annabeth is living in my house with Me, Mom, and Paul, so that we can go to school together. We have a goal this year, to make it through the whole school year; we're sophomores and have already made it through the first quarter. It will be easier because a lot of our friends from camp are going to (Nico, and after a lot of arguing Thalia and Grover for example). But also significantly harder cause that's three Big three kids all in one place, not to mention all the other half bloods. So far so good though.

I roll out of bed and go to knock on Annabeth's door to make sure she's up. As soon as I put my hand on my door I hear a knock on it. I laugh thinking, _never can beat her awake. _I open the door and smirk because she doesn't have pants on. Just a t-shirt (mine) and some pink panties (definitely not mine) I make a comment and she smirks right back. Probably because I am just in some classic heart boxers, "Hey, these were a gift" she laughs and walks away now knowing I'm awake. Not before getting a nice pop on the butt by me though. She turns around and glares at me. Now it's my turn to laugh, and then close the door before she can get to me.

20 min later I walk out of my room into the living room to see her once again in full battle armor, which would be weird if I wasn't as well. One day she decided we were getting soft and needed to practice every morning before school. Which is why I woke up at 5:10, only for her would i do that, giving me 20 min to get ready, an hour to practice, little bit to work out, another 10 min to get ready againn (it takes much less time to put on jeans than a breastplate) time for breakfast then time to drive us to school.

After moving all the furniture against the walls practice goes as it always does, me winning hands down the first few rounds, then she has the tactic I used today figured out and I can never touch her again. That's fine with me, I'm well aware I'm dating a badass. Once we're done she always has something to say to me that improves my fighting.

Then she goes to shower and I work out while I wait for my turn. That's another thing I've picked up, lifting weights. Nico even called me "jacked" the other day, whatever that means… anyway, I'm still pretty tall at 6,2 but I'm about 190lbs. And before you say anything, no, I'm not on steroids, just had a lot of free time last few months. I was really useful during the war, not too useful repairing everything after it.

After I get out of the shower and have blue pancakes with Annabeth, Mom, and Paul, who are up now. And I pretend not to notice their flushed faces and "bed head." Annabeth and Paul and I leave after breakfast to go to school. He is still the English teacher. We part ways once we get downstairs, him to his car, Annabeth and I to mine. We could carpool and save gas, but there's no reason to. My dad let me pick out any car I wanted, (I picked out a sea green charger with grey secondary colors, not very out of the box, but I love it) then he like, blessed it so it ran on water, so I can just pull water out of the air or something if I need to.

I run around to the passenger door and over-exaggeratedly open the door for Annabeth like an idiotic gentleman. She laughs- which was the point of my making a fool of myself- and pushes me away with her palm on my face, then shuts the door. I feign being distraught as i walk back arround the car. Then flip her off when I get in the driver's side, once again to hear her laugh. That sound, she says it sounds like a seal, but I know better, I say it sounds like angels in a choir.

Once we make it to school its 7:45 and school starts at 8, Grover and Nico are our only friends there. Their talking quietly in the corner, so we walk over to join them. "Hey Grover, how you feeling?" I ask him.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're eating your backpack again." Annabeth answers for me.

"Oh…"

Nico talks next, "you going to tell us what's-"he doesn't get to finish his thought.

"Juniperfiguredoutawaytoleaverhertreeandiscominghere!"

"Woah woah woah" I say, "say that again, slower this time."

"Juniper found a way to get away from her tree, so she's coming to school with us. What if she doesn't like me outside of camp? What if-"

"Grover man you got to calm down, juniper loves you and will no matter." I was going to say more but i stoped and took over for me. i stopped because I looked at the girl who walked in 5 min before school started. "Why won't she stay dead" I mutter. Annabeth- who is right beside me gives me a funny look, thinking I'm talking about juniper. I point at the door. Then she growls its name, "Kelly…"

* * *

**Tada, first chapter of my first fanfiction. I'm aware that Percy and Annabeth are slightly OOC from the books, but having a significant other for a while will do that, and at this point they'll have been going out for several months.**

**Review please, i'd appreiate the criticism, and if you have any ideas feel free to pm me. AC out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada, chapter 2. Thank you for reading. Fyi, their all in the same grade and age, just to make the story work. Please review; I have no idea if anybody likes this. I'll never again read a fanfic and not review. And now for the next installment of… Percy Jackson vs. High school!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson in any way**

* * *

"Kelly…" I heard beside me. I had no idea who said it though. My mind has gone into tunnel vision. She ruined the one time I was even close to having a normal life. She made life difficult for Paul and mom after I had to leave. I was mad. I don't know why I was so mad, maybe because she was threatening to hurt all my friends by even being here. She noticed me basically snarling at me and gave me a flirtatious wave. About that time the first bell rang. My friends all looked at me and I told them I could take her. They all looked at me warily, but left anyway. Probably because they saw the look in my eyes.

By that time all but me and Kelly's gang of monster cheerleaders had gone to class. I had 10 min to deal with them and get to class. I thought for a second, trying to remember if Paul ever said anything about the school had cameras. He never did. So I charged. At the same time a demonic blonde charged at me. She looked quite pretty, so did her friend charging beside her. I almost felt bad after I slid between them, tripped them by sticking my arms into their feet (carefully avoiding the fast moving metal one) at the same time and popping up to my feet again as they landed on their heads so hard they vaporized immediately. Leaving just Kelly and two other goons, one with red hair, one with brown.

All three attacked at the same time, not taking any chances with me, the red head got to me first, aiming a punch at my face, I ducked under it and caught it, standing up with her arm in my hand, I smashed her nose with my fist. Turning her to dust. Sensing somebody coming at me I ducked and rolled to see Kelly flying hands first where I was just standing. She hit the ground hands first and used the momentum to flip to her feet where she could see me. It was too late by then though, by the time she landed I was on her, I grabbed her neck still running, picked her up and slammed her headfirst onto the ground. Turning her to dust. I turned around to see the brunette running away; I pulled out riptide and threw it while taking the cap of in the same motion. It transformed from a pen to a sword just in time to stab the cheerleader in the neck. I checked my watch. I had about 45 seconds till class started. I ran off, not bothering to pick up riptide, and ran into class, taking my seat between Annabeth and Thalia just as the bell rang. Thalia raised her eyebrow at me saying, "where you been kelp face?"

"Busy" I said.

First and second hour went by ok, first was English and second was math. English was ok cause I had Paul as a teacher, which, having your stepdad (whop's a cool guy) as your teacher is cool anyway, but especially so for Paul. He never gives me something I can't do.

Second hour was cool because me and Annabeth FINALLY convinced Miss Peirce to let her sit by me so she can help –really help, I don't have time for googly eyes in math, I suck at it. So my first two periods went ok. Then third hour came. In which I have PE. Nico is my only friend in there. Nico hasn't changed much; he has about nose length hair that for the life of me I don't know how he can see out of. He's grown though and is slightly taller at 6, 3. It's just one inch taller than me but he will never let me live it down. I do have a good 30 pounds on him though. 30 pounds of muscle, while I've grown to enjoy working out, he only joins me if I beg him to. Nico is still an intimidating figure though.

We all got dressed, all of us being like 10 kids, nobody really knew why there weren't many in there, and walked out to the gym. I had my hair back like I've grown accustomed to because of Thalia.

One day me and Thalia were hanging out alone. Everybody else was off somewhere. And we were talking when I blurted out, "why is your hair so short?"

"Excuse me?"

"You always complement girls on their hair when it's long and stuff, so why don't you grow yours out?"

"Tie yours back and I'll show you" so of course I did, we sword fought, and ever since then whenever I know I'm going to do something physical I tie it back. I can just see so much easier. Plus Grover said it made me look like a samurai, and who doesn't want that?

So Me, Nico and 8 mortals all walk up to see what our old PE teacher coach Hedge would tell us to do. Today, he said dodge ball…then promptly fell asleep in the chair he was talking from.

Nico and I were captains, and we picked teams, both knowing it wouldn't really matter who we picked, it would end up being him on me. Nevertheless, we made it fair with me, 2 guys and 2 girls vs. him 2 girls and 2 guys. We put all 5 of the rubber balls on the center line and both teams walked to opposite walls of the basketball court. We looked to coach Hedge to start the game with his whistle, but he was busy drooling on his shirt and muttering about gods knows what.

So me and Nico look at each other, "ready?" I say

Nico nods and says "set…"

"GO!" and the game is on


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaand chapter 3. I will probably not update this fast much, I do have other stuff, but I can definitely promise one a week, and almost positively more than that. Anyway, please review.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson in any way**

"GO!"

Both teams charge the balls at once, all of us shouting at the same time, causing coach to stir slightly in his sleep. Me and Nico both grab a ball, he grabs it and spins around to smash one of my teammates faces in, making him land flat on his back yelling "SON OF A BITCH!" as he hit the ground. Then he walks off holding his nose and muttering, "nice throw…"

As that's going on I got a hold of a different ball and throw it at one girl's feet, bouncing off there and tripping another guy. So I have 3 other guys left, and nice has 2. One girl on my team throws a ball at Nico while she thinks he's not looking, he of course catches the ball one handed easily, bringing in one of the girls I just got out. So we're tied. After that the game dies down a little bit and everybody plays it safe for a bit. Then he girl on Nico's team charges just because she's getting bored, _huh, looky there, its Clarisse's sister,_ I thought. A guy from my team throws a ball at her that she deflects high above my head with my ball; I jump and catch it with both hands, bringing it down and slamming her with it before hitting the ground. Just as it hits her she hits a guy on my team. So I get one guy in and one out. She's out. So I have 4 people on my team and Nico has 3.

It continues on like that till coach wakes up long enough to say 5 min till we have to shower. Nico and I look around. It's just me and him. He throws a ball which I easily catch bringing my guy in "woot! Fina-" he doesn't finish because he's hit by a ball thrown by Nico right then, "dammit.."

As he's throwing that ball I'm throwing one at him, he sees it and punches it back at me, I flip kick it back at him and when I land I pick up two balls that were right there. He catches my kicked ball. Bringing a girl in. I use the momentum from my spinning kick after grabbing those balls and drill Nico in the shins so hard in knocks the feet out from under him because he wasn't expecting it. Not missing a beat after that I use my other and with the ball in it to throw a ball lightly at the girl that just came in, it hits her hard, but not too hard. And my team wins.

While walking back into the locker room Nico and I share a laugh saying, well that was fun. The people nursing bruises behind us groan in pain and we laugh again.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful; I talked at lunch, got in trouble in history, the normal stuff you know.

After school Annabeth and I drove home to find Mom and Paul almost done packing. "What are you doing?" Annabeth asked. "And why are you packing enough stuff for a trip to Atlantis?"I added

Mom answered saying, "Because that's exactly what we're doing Honey." Paul continued saying, "your father came and told us that he wanted us to have a nice vacation, and get to know the man closest to you right now Percy. So we're going to Atlantis for a while. A week, a month, it doesn't really matter" mom finished off saying, "It's not like you're not competent enough to fend for yourself, you won a war against gods for Hades sake"

"Actually we won a war WITH gods." Annabeth said, "We fought against titans. Although there were gods and demigods on their side as well. So I guess technically-"

"Anyway," I cut her off making her glare at me, which I ignored "when are you leaving?"

Paul looked at his watch and said, "10 min ago actually, we gota go Sally" he said while dragging her out the door. Just as the door was about to shut Mom stuck her head back in saying, "break as little as possible, don't sell anything, if you have a party clean it up, and don't have sex on anything important. Bye Honey!"

And with that the door shut with a laughing couple on one side, and a stunned one on the other.

**And there you go, third chapter. And probably the last one I'm going to put up today, and I may not get one done tomorrow, but I'll try. Review please. I'd appreciate it, even flames**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, it's getting ridiculous, I've had a bunch of people read this in 2 days, still no reviews. I'm really open for anything you have to say, constructive criticism, flames, ideas on what I should do here, questions on why I did something, or even just wanting to tell me how amazing I am and praise my name. That's cool with me too. Just something. I have no idea how you all feel about this story and its driving me insane.**

**Anyway, I don't own Percy Jackson in any way.**

* * *

Me and Annabeth just kind of stared at each other for a little while. My Mother just left us –two horny teenagers- in a house together, for an extended period of time, and told us not to have sex on anything important, meaning we can on other stuff… That's kind of awesome, the suddenness of it all left both me, and my Wise Girl stunned.

After several second of just standing in front of the door, Annie was the first to regain her composure. And she did it fast. I was still staring at the door when all of a sudden there was a blonde framed face breaking my eye contact with the scratch in the paint.

Said blonde framed face got closer and closer, till I felt a warm and wet explosion touch my lips. Pushing my all the way to the floor. As we landed Annabeth was on top of me, looking down. Which caused her hair to create a veil around us, in that moment there was nobody else, there wasn't even her and me. There was just a loving passion in the air, the kind you have when you see really horny old couples… minus the weirdness there. There was so much love between us that if the Grinch was in the room with us he would have just exploded because his heart grew so much. And enough lust and passion to make Aphrodite blush, which is saying something.

She smiled, breaking me out of my trance, and causing me to smile back before pulling her down to me so I could kiss those perfect, soft lips again.

For the life of me I have no idea how, but somehow we ended up in her room. She had her pants off (what can I say, I like her legs. So sue me) and I had my shirt off, other than that and her shoes we were still completely dressed. I don't know how we ended up there, but all of a sudden it hit me and her at the same time. We both stared at each other shocked.

Yes yes I know, we've seen each other in less (much less) than this before. We've even had some heavy petting. But there was a feeling in the air; we both knew what was going to happen. I knew how I felt; I loved her and could feel her touching every inch of my heart. There was no reason for her not to touch the rest of me too. But I had no idea where she stood with this. I tried to choke out the question but the best I could do was a questioning look.

It must have looked pretty funny, because as soon as I did she busted out laughing. At first I thought she was making fun of me and I was slightly hurt. Then I realized how dumb that was and blushed. After I did that, in the span of about 5 seconds, she stood up and sat me down on the edge of her bed. She took the rest of her clothes off and then did the same for me. With that done she gave me a long look then took one of my hands and placed it on her perfect breast and took the other in hers. The hand she took in hers she lead down to her sex, and slowly inserted a finger of mine and one of hers inside herself. I laughed to myself thinking, _we really do do everything together._ But that thought was quickly washed away as she moaned and captured my lips in hers.

I woke up feeling like I was drowning in contentment. I was surrounded in content because I was intertwined with Annabeth, both because there were arms and legs everywhere, and I was still inside of her (which I noticed very quickly after waking). And I was drowning because I couldn't see or breathe anything not golden. Her hair- which I love- was suffocating me. I quickly moved so I could catch a breath and felt my aching muscles stretch as I did. Because of how sore I was I decided needed to stand and walk some. So I pulled out of Annie, making her groan in protest, and untangled myself from her.

After I successfully evaded waking the grey eyed dragon, I went to the kitchen to make breakfast; since it was Saturday morning I wasn't too worried about waking Wise Girl.

As soon as I reached for the eggs my phone rang in my room. After looking at the screen I noticed it was Rachel. So I answered, "Hey RED, what you need this early in the morning"

"Percy, its 11:30"

"Your point being?"

"…Whatever, anyway, what are you and you're girlfriend doing today?"

I thought for a second before answering, "Nothing, unless you plan to change that."

"Yep. You're going to a party at my house today at 8. My parents are who knows where for who knows how long again, so I'm throwing a party. Not like they care. And now you're coming to it. Got it?"

"Ya ok, 8 right?" I asked, I had just woken up and was still kind of loopy.

"Yep"

"Ok, later RED"

With that I hung up, and just as I did I heard Annabeth yawn out, "What did Dare want?"

I laughed at her attempt to talk and be tired at the same time, and then answered, "She told us we're going to a party today at 8, you down?"

She suddenly seemed much more awake. She smiled and said, "Hades ya, I love parties, you know what else I love?"

"What? I asked, stupidly falling for the trap.

She smirked knowing she caught me, "whenever my boyfriend I let have sex with me makes me lunch and brings it to me in my bed." With that she walked into her room. Leaving no room for argument, so I just walked to the kitchen, knowing I'd been beat.

* * *

**And there you go, hope you enjoyed it. I know the sex bit was not very in depth, but it was there first time and needed to be convayed as sweet and carring, which is hard to do. dont worry, they'll be plenty of time for smut later. Anyway, review…please…**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys. sorry to do this. thank you to the people who did like this story but i can't keep doing it. i'm starting to hate it. read my other story its better. i'm ending this one here, but i will tell you what happens**

**i still don't own percy jackson in any way.**

they have fun/get drunk at the party.

Percy wakes up with RED in his bed, they're both naked.

RED and him try to keep it a secret from Annabeth for a while. lots of funny snip bits were bona be there

Percy comes clean and Annabeth laughs at him.

then she tells him "no you idiot, we we all so drunk we had a threesome and vowed never to talk about it. which is why i haven't. but apparently you were too drunk to remember any of it.

then percy has a smut fueled flashback and there you go

**sorry i can't furnish this guys. but i was honestly dreading the next time i have to update this story. it wasn't my best idea. maybe i'll do another story some time where they go to high school. until then, i have several much better ideas for after i finish Fallen, and Falling Again.**

**sorry all, and to those who enjoyed this thank you. feel free to flame the hell out of me for this, i know i deserve it and i feel bad. sorry.**

**AC out**


End file.
